


猫头鹰与酒

by Sareyes



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sareyes/pseuds/Sareyes
Summary: 喝醉酒的猫头鹰哭着来找哥哥的雨后小(划掉)故事





	猫头鹰与酒

**Author's Note:**

> 梗自沾酒破功的猫头鹰，非常ooc

“林肯，林肯，你醒醒！”布鲁斯挣扎着想要唤醒紧紧抱住他的成年男性。和打击罪犯不同的是，这次他十分手足无措，如果他的一切情绪都可以具象的话，他现在一定是满脸黑线。

罪魁祸首此时正趴在他身上，不知受了什么影响，不断地往外冒眼泪。

正是那个猫头鹰法庭的曾利爪，死而复生的战士，险些打败他的林肯•马奇在哭。

布鲁斯此前从未遇到过这样的事，一旦他抬头看见林肯那张苍白的恐怖片脸上，是那样一副脆弱受伤的表情，他就从灵魂深处涌上一股无力感。

“什么情况啊你这家伙……”布鲁斯一边艰难地用肩膀阻止他不让他继续靠近，一边扭开脸想在毫无防备被夜袭的情况下，在房间里寻找此时可以使用的小道具。

林肯终于带着哭腔开口说话了，但是内容着实在另一种意义上吓到了布鲁斯：“哥哥我好想你啊。”

“哈？”布鲁斯现在闻到是什么控制了林肯的心智——是酒精。

这个天杀的利爪是酒量有多差能醉成这样？！一时间布鲁斯竟不知道该怎么办，毕竟就连自己的儿子都没有这样对过他，更何况是一个和自己一般健壮的成年男性。他只觉得又气又无奈，“你想怎样？”

“哥哥你为什么要这么凶我，我只是想见你。”林肯的表情肉眼可见得变得更加委屈，“我从小就很喜欢哥哥，可是你从来没有来看过我，好不容易可以见到你，你却从来没有把我当作你的弟弟。我……我只是很想你。”

好嘛，谁想得到那场战斗之后生死不明的林肯，第一次主动现身是为了这种破事，而林肯那么委屈就好像错的真是他一样。布鲁斯心烦意乱地敷衍，“好吧好吧，现在你见到我了，能松开我了吗？”

“不行！”仍旧一脸弱势的林肯语气突然强硬起来，不过也就是这一下，“只要放手你肯定会在这里找到各种各样的工具把我修理一顿，所以不要。”

至少可以确定不是上一次被炸坏脑子了，布鲁斯在心里自嘲。“那你要抱到什么时候？”

林肯用他湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他看了许久，久到布鲁斯觉得后颈不停发毛，这时林肯突然松开一只手托住布鲁斯的下巴，出人意料地向嘴唇吻了上去。

“唔？？”布鲁斯瞪大眼睛。

不是说好我们是兄弟的吗？这小子搞什么？？

布鲁斯的视线重新聚焦在眼前的人脸上，他看见林肯的睫毛轻轻颤动，眉心小心翼翼地皱起。比起以前他见过的任何一面，这一面都要尤为的不像他本人。

……或者说，这一面实在是太幼稚太孩子气了，也许喝醉的林肯就会表现得像个孩子。他不禁想起林肯对他说的那些话，如果它们是真的，也就是说……

布鲁斯垂下眼。也就是说，现在这个林肯有可能是那个孤独地被困在柳林儿童医院，满心期待地等着虚幻的哥哥探望的小男孩。

扮演花花公子的那一部分习惯，让布鲁斯条件反射地卷动舌头，做出一些细微的回应。在他意识到这件事而停止之前，林肯餮足地分开两人的嘴唇，但是仍旧贴得很近。

“你回应我了，哥哥。”林肯迷蒙地睁着眼睛，眼角还沾着泪水，他破涕为笑的样子像极了被母亲安慰成功的孩子。

呃啊——！

看着这样的脸布鲁斯完全不知道该怎么下手，不论怎么打他估计都会哭得更惨。这给他一种持强凌弱的厌恶感。

而且，天知道布鲁斯有多不擅长对付这个类型的人，或者说小孩也不为过。布鲁斯苦恼地看着浑身写着“人生圆满”的林肯，头脑一热主动封住了他想要说什么的嘴。

至少有一件事可以确认，他招架不住的不只有女人的眼泪，男人的也一样。

这次瞪大眼睛的是林肯了，柔软的触感像一道闪电击中他的大脑，激发起前所未有的感觉。接受着布鲁斯唇舌的纠缠，霎时他仿佛得了天大的好处似的，狂喜地从游刃有余的布鲁斯手中夺下了主导权。

粘腻的接吻声回荡在房间里。原本按照惯有节奏掌控全局的布鲁斯突然突然失去主导地位，一向身为控制狂的他顿时觉得不服输。然而林肯用他利爪死士的力道按住他的肩膀，把他的后脑抵在床上，那力道就像胶水让他们紧密地贴在一起。

林肯的体温比人类更低，凉丝丝的身体隔着他的单薄外衣，和布鲁斯同样发凉的绸制睡袍缓慢吸取他的体温。与人亲热却越发地觉得冷，这样颇为怪异的感觉反而刺激起了布鲁斯的神经，他的身体略有升温。

追逐着这样的热度，林肯急切地把手探进黑色睡袍敞开的衣襟，拨开能拨开的部分，留恋万分地不停抚摸那些覆盖伤疤的白皙肌肤。

韦恩不耐地皱眉，林肯胡乱的手法还不如毛躁的青少年，但是在那双冰凉的手作乱下，他体内仍旧泛起了躁动。

“林肯……”布鲁斯挣扎着终于逃离林肯粘腻的亲吻，“别光……”

“光？”林肯还没有从长吻中回神，一脸困惑地看入那双灰蓝色的眼中。

“！没什么……”布鲁斯紧急闭嘴，视线心虚地移开了。该死的刚刚我说了什么。

林肯抬起上身，用一种好奇的审视目光盯着身下男人光洁的侧脸，不满于他躲避的眼神。如此僵持不下，沉默漫长得布鲁斯都觉得不对劲，于是他重新看向林肯。

出乎意料地，他今晚第二次被突袭了。

“哥哥——”林肯埋首在他颈间，肆意地用舌苔摩擦那些皮肤，指腹毫不客气地压上柔软的乳尖，作恶地用指尖抠弄。布鲁斯抻直了脖子，锁骨被精妙地勾勒出性感的凹凸，他的呼吸变重了。

这人就连舌头都是冷的。布鲁斯只觉那粗糙的舌面砥砺过他颈侧跳动的脉搏，随后耳垂连同菱形的耳钉被含住一并舔过，引起一阵震颤。更重要而且有些尴尬的是，布鲁斯感到自己勃起了。

林肯摸索着撩起睡袍的下摆，握住了抬头的小蝙蝠。施加在脆弱器官上的温差，让那只夜行大蝙蝠的本体都忍不住颤抖。

布鲁斯用承受的方式迎来了第一波异样快感，就像对待他家常便饭的疼痛，不过即便他被冠以花花公子之名，他招架如此待遇的能力显然远远不及对待痛苦。而二者在他看来，绝对是快感更加恼人。又烦躁又愉悦的双份情绪温和地蚕食他死守的理智，每每此时，他罕见地相当容易败下阵来。

林肯是一个很好的敌人，他有一个猎人所需的决心，还有临近非人界限的身体加持，似乎在两个方面他都能把蝙蝠侠逼至死角。布鲁斯在招架疼痛的比试中险胜了，可如今天平偏爱地倒在了林肯身上。

虽说他陷入了这样荒唐的状态，林肯利爪的一部分肯定已经刻在他灵魂里了。当下他纯良但还是那个猎人，敏锐地闻到猎物的变化，更变着花样地玩弄手中的海绵体，让韦恩一硬再硬。

“好冷……”布鲁斯忍不住轻声抱怨，他从未适应过林肯这样的身体，他的温度对这个至少名义上十分养尊处优的大少爷来说，无疑是一个颇具刺激性的刺激源。他生理性的战栗，除却气恼和被唤起的欲望，肯定还有一部分是因为这冰凉。

然而他完全忽略了，林肯虽然可以驾轻就熟地挑逗他，但他现在情感层面上不过是一个幼儿的事实，今晚这场打闹注定不是什么成年人之间的正常性爱。听见那一句语气其实很常规的、零抱怨一式的嘟嚷，林肯惊为天人地又打开了泪闸。

“哥哥你讨厌我了吗？”林肯啜泣着问，搭配着那样无辜的表情，他手上的动作却愈发猛烈。

没有贴在布鲁斯胸口乳头的那只手毫不客气地上下撸动，划动不规则的曲线游走过凸起的血管周遭，在顶端不住地打圈，最后兴致勃勃地把指尖朝铃口戳刺。

天哪，天哪。这种天使面孔与恶魔行为的组合让布鲁斯觉得有些羞耻，他也不是没有在情场上逢场作戏和别人玩过这样的把戏，外来的漂亮男孩甚至渴望着称呼韦恩先生为Daddy。然而和自己的敌人做这种事太过叛逆，理所当然是头一遭。

布鲁斯刚开口想要辩解安慰，一道不容拒绝地力道就恰到好处地碾过他凸起的肉色乳粒，结果最终泄露出去的只有一两声情难自抑的气音。

不论林肯原本想听到的是不是这种回应，它取悦了他是肯定的，林肯停下了可笑的抽泣，只是赌气一般把委屈全发泄在兄长身上。

他就像狗一样开始啃咬布鲁斯，不吝色地咬过他手感绝佳的饱满胸肌，舔嘬最甜美的乳头部分，犬齿尖轻柔地敲在乳心微微凹陷的位置。乖巧一词在他低下头后就和林肯完全不搭调了，他像个贪婪索要的老手，经验丰富地点火。

他的咬夹杂着一些膜拜的吻向下，经过规整的腹肌，精壮的腰部，在平坦的小腹处留下几个忘情的吻。林肯一直没停，直到一个响亮的“啵”印在布鲁斯阴茎顶端。

布鲁斯从喉咙间挤出勉强阻拦下来的惊叫，羞耻、兴奋、饥渴一股脑从尾椎向上冲，猛击他的防线。

林肯用口腔包覆了手中的性器，柔软层叠的口腔结构围绕着它，仍然微凉不似人类。会阴和精囊被贴心地被揉按同时，韦恩被刺激得有些失神，凉意挤压着他敏感的快感神经，非人类的触感有那么一瞬间给他一种被异种侵犯的错觉。

“嗯，唔……”林肯吞吐时发出这样完全没有被压制的声音，布鲁斯已经起雾的蓝眼睛不受控制地盯着那个埋在自己双腿之间，短发柔顺的头颅。他没忍住把手放在那头颅上，稍微施力催促林肯的举动。

布鲁斯还是没能全数忍下，他嘴角一抽，流露出砂糖一样甜腻的娇声，“啊！”

这个可爱的惊叫吸引了林肯的注意力，他的视线撞上布鲁斯的，眼中晦暗的混乱让警觉的布鲁斯差点以为那个利爪又回来了。但是注意到猫头鹰眼底流转的、毫无防备的陶醉时，放松下来的布鲁斯感受到了莫名的悸动。

一只手状似无心地溜到布鲁斯臀瓣之间，抚摸那一圈发软的肌肉。

在布鲁斯挺着腰颤抖时，林肯绞动喉咙把他送上了高潮，温热的粘稠液体装进他寒凉的躯壳里，被贪婪地全部留住。布鲁斯则咬住指节，防止自己发出太多声音，达到丢人的地步。

林肯起身坐在布鲁斯大开的双腿之间，一手磨蹭大腿内侧的光滑皮肤，一手从自己口中带出两指粘液向兄长的穴口挤进去。一节手指进入后，第二三节的进入并不难，最为灵敏的指尖感受到日思夜想之人最柔软的地方，某种意义上把林肯烧得更醉了。

布鲁斯接受着异物入侵的感觉，他从遮住眼的手臂和鼻梁之间的缝隙，看见林肯滚动喉结把什么东西吞了下去，顿时让他觉得身体又变烫了。

“哥哥，放松一点。”林肯略有艰难地把手指从无意识收紧的穴中抽出，闻言布鲁斯极不好意思地放松了后面，耳尖的酡红在月光下被敏锐捕捉。

“我好高兴，我们可以这样亲近地相处，你也没有冷淡地拒绝我，而是这么的欢迎我……”林肯话中哭泣的意味还没有完全退去，他像是撒娇一样说话，让布鲁斯恼地想掐住他的脖子大吼这才不是正常的兄弟关系。

但现实是，布鲁斯只是隐忍着接纳了第二根手指，它们撑开他的内壁，把润滑用的稠液抹在每一寸地，包括一个微微凸起的腺体。当林肯在那个地方果断按下的时候，咛叫出声的布鲁斯自知今晚自己肯定会把脸丢个殆尽。

不过——布鲁斯悄悄看向林肯脸上的泪痕——大家一起丢人还算能接受，更何况对方丢得更严重一点。

第三根手指于是也进入了，它们大肆扩张着紧致之地，让无论林肯还是布鲁斯都心猿意马。

而扩张终于差不多的时候，布鲁斯才意识到自己似乎面临着一个很严峻的问题。他愣愣地看见林肯胯间的性器只堪堪半勃，软绵绵地抬着头。

酒精——我恨酒精！！

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，迷茫而各种意义上一脸洁白的林肯自己肯定是帮不上忙的了。他忍无可忍地一个翻身，两人的位置瞬间逆转过来，林肯愣愣地看着眼中隐隐有怒火的布鲁斯，以为自己做错了什么的猫头鹰马上又要哭起来，却被身上的人凶狠地喝止了。

“你这个得了便宜还卖乖的混蛋，再哭就不做了！”布鲁斯提着林肯的衣领，咬牙切齿地叫停了林肯即将再度反常的行为。

对此林肯小鸡仔似的乖乖点头。

首先布鲁斯暴躁地把林肯身上凌乱半褪的衣服全都脱下扔到了地板上，随后跨坐在他腰上的世界最伟大的侦探陷入苦恼沉思。半晌过后他的思考终于有了结果，“林肯，闭上眼睛不许睁开。”

林肯听话地阖眼，下一秒，他就像爱丽丝一样掉进了一个新世界。

布鲁斯可以打开任何束缚的灵活双手附有常年手持武器的茧，记忆中骨节分明而灵秀的兄长的手正在他身上游走。就像两条充斥热意的游蛇，虎视眈眈地将柔软但仍覆盖鳞皮的腹部贴在男人皮肤上滑过。

然后贴上来的是那对唇瓣，像第三只驱使自如的手，无序地落在各个地方。和恶魔般的舌头恣意摆弄男人的身体，它们溜过胸前每一条肌肉线条，不知是艳羡还是渴求地流连。

能够感觉到布鲁斯把整具身体都贴上来，他紧密的纠缠仿若水草缠绕溺水者，用致死的力道把男人往某种深渊里拖入。

当一切触感都向一处汇聚时，男人本能地滞住呼吸，期待一刻后的一切。

他虽看不见，但所有感官都在叫嚣一个事实——布鲁斯埋首在他胯间，粗糙的毛发接触着他的薄唇，比起男人自己先前做过的举动，布鲁斯更为铤而走险。

他不用口腔不用唇舌，将鼻尖蹭在男人的阴茎上，呼吸间的气流有如细毛，随后又把那半硬的东西贴在没有胡茬的光洁脸颊上。

布鲁斯的诱惑就像操纵光怪陆离的大尾巴，一旦他想就可以全方位无死角地笼罩别人，然后伸出有尖爪的手，隔着胸口在人的心上挠痒。

“看着我，林肯。”布鲁斯对他下令了。

林肯迫不及待地抬眼向身下看去。一双水雾四溢的蓝眼睛，隔着额前碎发，欲求不满地无声祈求。

“上我。”

刹那间他就像突然活了过来，生机的血液在他四肢百骸里横冲直撞，连同被震醒些许的神思一起作用，那东西终于如布鲁斯所愿硬挺起来。

旋即布鲁斯就被提了起来，他被用跪坐的姿势放在林肯腰上。冲动者本人脸上纠结着青涩和成熟两种欲望，扶起自己的性器，打开布鲁斯的后穴插入进去。

紧致的空间立刻热情地压迫起首当其冲的龟头，林肯难以置信地仰头，他欢愉得就像一罐不停冒泡的发泡酒。猫头鹰一手握住布鲁斯的腰际，一手虚卡在韦恩优雅的下颌线下，挺身一口气进入了自己的兄长。

得偿的布鲁斯放下所有戒备和顾虑，大方地叫起来。

他食髓知味地承受林肯那根泛着凉意的棒子侵犯自己的安全区，破开层层软肉捣入深处。他当然不喜欢直接接触死士异常的体征，但不得不承认在这个情景下，这是他从未尝试过的新奇体验。

林肯并不好受，前所未有的热度侵袭他冷惯了的身心，在布鲁斯体内冲撞比他所能想象的都要超过。

他经验丰富的哥哥顺着他扶腰的力道主动索要起来，张弛有律的内壁比无数张嘴都要销魂。布鲁斯本就是隐秘的义警，主动摆动起伏根本不在他话下，而他所有把人逼疯的身体反应，则是在不知不觉中已经从哥谭王子的一面变为条件反射过渡到任何一面的。

看着哥哥微微翘起嘴角享受的样子，林肯半爱半恨地闭上眼，更加卖力地向上挺动。布鲁斯看见他皱在一起的眉心，报复般地收得更紧，满意地感觉到林肯在颤抖后眼中闪过狡猾的光。

主导——众所周知他喜欢主导，这个夜晚够不寻常了，总该稍稍把它拉回正轨一些。

他让林肯这个和他相差不大的成年男人表现得像男孩，不过也说不准是不是酒精的功效，反正能把他捉弄成这样是一件十分有成就感的事。只有一点——

“好好表现，别让我失望啊林肯。”布鲁斯拨开那些呻吟，忠告落在本该主导却万分被动的人身上。最好他别像个真正的幼稚鬼似的，没过多久就招架不住全面缴械。那样的话林肯在布鲁斯面前估计最后一点面子都不会留下。

“哥哥……”林肯溺水一般轻声呼唤，每次两人温差极大的身体碰撞，都勾动着他。与此同时，清明和混沌不断在他脑子里交织，再让他哥哥用炙热的魅惑掺一脚，以至于他不停地在虚幻和真实的边缘徘徊，无法清楚思考出什么东西来。

他只知道，现在骑在他身上尽情起落的人，出乎意料的恶劣。此时涌上心头的低落，他不打算用哭泣的方式来表达了。

布鲁斯自顾自地加快了速度，在床上他仍旧争强好胜，快感一波又一波突刺入他的脊椎，传导入他虽愈发被欲望控制却依然清晰的大脑。被填满的穴内似乎越来越敏感，林肯稍大的尺寸确定让他有些不好受，但这是他所能享受的。

一只并不施力的爪子，还调笑地在林肯的腹肌上占便宜。

血液按照非常规地方式向下身涌去，这种生理反应能让人感受到和热并存的凉意，而当布鲁斯自然而然地达到这种状态时，直觉突然让他确确实实地背后发凉了。

这是一种猎食的直觉，被凶光盯上的本能反应。布鲁斯当即僵住了不少，如果这个时候有危险突然袭来的话……

突然的紧张让布鲁斯不受控地收缩了穴口，得到林肯闷哼一声后，鹰爪般的力道扣紧了他的腰。这才提醒他，危险的源头就是被他主导的人。

不容置疑的力量缓缓地抬起布鲁斯，也是将性器抽离了那一个温软的地方，只留下最一小部分停在还是不受控的出口。审判的一秒钟，布鲁斯惊惧地想挣扎，但是发酥的指尖根本无法掰开林肯苍白的双手，他也无法挣脱将他钳死的力道主动坐下。

林肯还是那幅闭眼皱眉的样子，几乎没有停顿，他就找好了角度，向着特定的方向贯穿了他的哥哥，狠厉地碾过前列腺。

这一凶猛的冲刺把蝙蝠逼出了眼泪，氧气争先恐后地钻出他的肺部，他睁大他漂亮的眼睛给这艳丽的场景增添最重要的装饰。布鲁斯后仰的腰和抻直的颈线昭示这激烈，林肯感到十分满意。

“啊啊……”韦恩无助地把视线放在天花板上，他的旧敌肆意地穿刺他，没有血色的手心贴在胯骨两侧，双目几乎失神地接受兄长肉穴热情的迎合。深刻的进出直顶大脑，他根本来不及可惜失去主导权，铺天盖地的欢愉就扰乱了他的理智。

尾调颤栗的惊叫回荡在林肯耳边。原本不老实的手抓挠一会发现只是无用做功后，布鲁斯认命地把它们放在自己的分身上，就着越来越凶猛的快感浪潮顺势撸动起来。

某一次再度被碾过前列腺的瞬间，布鲁斯挺直身子，白色的浊液从铃口喷涌而出，零零星星滴落在林肯胸前，脸上也沾了几些许。但他无暇顾及，更加紧致的内壁夹紧了他差点难以抽插的阴茎，不顾一切地拧动想要榨出什么东西来似的，只有集中精力林肯才不至于就这样草草地了事第一发。

他盯着咬住下唇射出来的兄长，又提起身上人的腰身把两人的位置逆转了。林肯简单地抹一把身上脸上沾到的精液，随意舔入口中后，便抬手卡住布鲁斯修长双腿的膝弯，滥用蝙蝠傲人的柔韧性把它们向下压去。

布鲁斯还在恍惚地回味高潮的余韵，顿时大开的身体让他思维停摆了好一会，直到林肯一直没有离开的冰凉肉刃，再度从入口处势如破竹地劈开层层皱褶向深处顶弄。

“不，现在不行……”韦恩无用地反抗正敏感的内穴被变本加厉地冲撞摩擦，而只是几个呼吸间林肯又找回了他的状态，每一次插入都撞过能让布鲁斯感受到触电的腺体。

隔着被眼泪和汗水打湿的眼睫，布鲁斯失神间看见林肯的微锁眉头的脸，久经情事的花花公子突然间又重拾了难堪的能力。眼泪断线地流下，一下又一下的操弄捣碎了他眼中清丽的蓝色，眼角、耳尖、面颊乃至整个身体都染上情欲的粉色。

林肯挥开了布鲁斯颤巍着伸向又一次抬头的性器的手，他低狺着握住它，指尖用力擦过顶端后堵住了铃口。他的兄长爆发出了高亢的哭叫，白皙的肉体鱼一样绝望而急切地挣动。

“放手，求你，别这样……”布鲁斯带着哭腔示弱，林肯听见这低低的求饶，心里涨起非同一般的满足与愉悦。可他没有依顺，仍旧无法自拔地操着他的哥哥，让他殷红的肉壁热情缠在自己的茎身上翻出，让他成熟果实般的肉体涌出甜美的汁水。

无处发泄的快感像是没有上限般不停累积，布鲁斯从头脑发晕渐渐变得恐惧起来。“林肯……”伴随着这句话，布鲁斯无意识翻起的白眼宣布着他的理智亟将断电告急。

悱恻的温情让林肯心生一股莫名的怜惜，他垂首把一个吻印在兄长被汗水打湿的额头上。低温的身躯被一股外来的热意环抱着，蒸得他头脑发痛，下半身则更甚。他不断挺动腰胯，和布鲁斯缠绵了不知多久，终于一个冲刺，将冷与热杂合的浓稠液体尽数释放在了哥哥身体里。

布鲁斯被激得脚趾蜷起，眼前白光烟花似的炸开，直接攀上干性高潮时林肯才迟迟放开对他的限制，白浊就这样洒落在有着完美人鱼线的小腹上。

-

敞开的窗户涌入阵阵凉风，海潮般拍醒了昏昏沉沉的林肯。

天还是深沉的黑色，爪牙一样的枯枝在窗外张扬挥舞。林肯按住不停跳动的太阳穴，有那么一会他觉得自己的脑袋像是被狠狠砸过一样，真奇怪利爪死士的自愈能力为什么不能修复这个。

距离他上一次清醒的最后一秒，已经不知过去了多久。林肯疲惫地半挣眼睛，回想起来他刚刚似乎做了一个特别热辣的梦。

当他移动身体时才猛地发觉事情不太对劲。

这是布鲁斯•韦恩的房间，抱着的这个人是布鲁斯•韦恩，而且……自己的那什么好像还埋在他身体里。

林肯倒吸一口凉气。

“林肯•马奇，你有什么想说的吗？”一张脸缓缓从他胸口抬起，一股肯定不存在但是绝对真实的黑气，随着那个男人在黑暗中显得尤为可怖的眼睛对上林肯的视线，它死死地攥住了他的脖子。

“我，我……”林肯发誓，就算是上次他们两个死斗在一起，蝙蝠侠都没有这么可怕过。更何况，现在这个情形怎么看都是自己理亏。漫长的沉默悄悄溜过，林肯木着一张脸开口，“我下次再也不喝酒了。”

“呵。”虽然在莫名的阴影遮掩下林肯看不清他的脸色，但他百分百肯定蝙蝠侠是在冷脸嘲讽。

场面僵持不下，林肯一度十分后悔自己打开今晚那罐伏特加然后一口闷的行为。冷汗滑下他的后颈，林肯还以为自己余生不会再有这样富有人性的生理反应了，一定因为是他血亲身上有勾起一些超自然事件的诡异特性。

布鲁斯松口的那一刻，他觉得生命瞬间延长了许多。

“这次放过你。”他的话就像王蛇吐信，或是吐出闪寒光的刀剑，或是别的什么恶毒的形容。慢动作似的，布鲁斯拨开林肯的手臂向床边退去，那根东西从他屁股里滑出去时还引发了一个微妙的音效，液体顺着大腿流出的感觉让他不禁皱眉。

林肯愣愣地侧躺在床上看他扶腰摇摇晃晃地站起，从地板上捡起睡袍披在肩上，趿着拖鞋离开床畔。

所幸死士的恢复力对劳累起效。林肯晃晃还是很晕的脑袋，灵活地翻身下床，捡起自己被扔在一边的内裤穿上，三两步赶上布鲁斯抓住了他的一只手腕。

“呃，就当道个歉？我帮你清理？”林肯面无表情的脸上那一副闷骚倒是很韦恩。林肯默默地想，说实话，是身体比大脑先行动的。

布鲁斯甚至没有回头，也不知他是怀着什么样的心态任由死斗过的敌人、也许的弟弟、刚刚肉体纠缠在一起的人抓着他的手腕一直跟到浴室的。反正淋浴打开后，布鲁斯似乎在试探地把手按在墙壁的瓷砖上，林肯接过他的丝绸浴袍，转手挂在衣勾上。

“给我清理干净了。”布鲁斯的语气就像是在谈论天气，但不知为何林肯知道如果违背这句话，他绝对会被打出去，很惨的那种。

所以林肯很顺从地站到枕着小臂靠墙的韦恩身后，安静注视着水顺着脊线流过腰窝，然后是尾椎，然后是……

林肯伸手覆盖在他两个臀瓣上，手感好得让他犹豫了一会。

“干嘛？”“唔，没什么。”

集中精力的林肯稍稍施力露出那个有白浊缓慢外涌的、还没有完全恢复只是松垮地张着的穴口，虽说如此，对这已经稍有紧致之象的地方可以容下自己的东西，林肯还是有些惊讶。

他毫不费力地直接伸入两指，抚平那些皱褶将方才自己留下的产物导出，着实让他心猿意马。可是想到面前这个人是谁，他就不敢造次。

粘腻的液体越流越多，林肯暂且抽出手指，掌侧顺带抹干净了布鲁斯大腿上原来的白污，在花洒的水流下冲干净又接着清理。

渐渐的，白液流尽了，林肯怀着侥幸心理仍旧轻缓地抽动手指。但布鲁斯伸手按住了他的手腕，“够了。”林肯径直对向侧头看着他的人的视线，那钢蓝色的眼神看他，就像这里没有林肯只有地板一样。

林肯抿了抿嘴，认命地起身，但是仍站在布鲁斯身后没有走开，水汽和人体的热量温暖着他。“你有事吗？”布鲁斯也站直，碍于身后的物体他没有转身。

“你身上那些痕迹是我做的吗？”林肯干涩地发问。他直直地看着布鲁斯的身体，优美的蝴蝶骨、鹅般的颈弯、可以挂住万能腰带的腰胯、后背阴影与灯光交界的身体弧度……

咳，不，不是这些。肩颈上胡乱的吻痕、透红的嘴唇、凌乱的发丝、疲惫的眼角，还有腰际和大腿上略显严重的印记。他整个人看上去就像是被侵犯过一样。

等等，自己应该没有做得强硬到算侵犯的地步吧？这是林肯痛恨自己断片的第二个理由。

“你是觉得我可以自己做到这个地步吗？”布鲁斯反问，他翻了一个白眼。

“嗯……万一是别人呢？”林肯戏谑地挑眉。

“你没事就出去。”

林肯感受到刀子似的视线毫不留情地刺过来，比热视线什么的有威力多了。“好吧，似乎我身上的痕迹已经消失了，真可惜。”

布鲁斯垂下眼，真的累了的样子。“我也一点都不想在你那种皮肤上留印记。”

“行，你不留我过夜吗？”林肯向浴室外走去，他回头问道。

“送客。”

-

数日之后的晚上。

“你有事吗？”

裸睡能让人进入最为舒适放松的睡眠状态，对布鲁斯这样“夜生活丰富”的人来说是最适合的。尤其是放在一个阴沉的大蝙蝠身上，他被打扰的后果可不只是动动嘴皮子而已——哥谭资历最老的义警，其名声之恐怖甚至可以用来吓唬地狱恶魔。

林肯和布鲁斯，这两个人此刻的表情是如此的相似，一样的木然而隐隐约约透露着闷骚。一人坐在床沿，一人单膝跪在床边的场景和谐恩爱得很，假如林肯的脸没有被自己兄长踩住的话。

“走流程还是直接来？”林肯抬了抬手中的锡罐，和上回惹祸的伏特加是同一种产品。

“我以为你说过你再也不喝酒了。”林肯自认为布鲁斯的声音简直比自己的体温还要冷。

“那我们直接来吧。”猫头鹰没心没肺地提议。

布鲁斯缓缓把脚从被踩的人脸上移开，林肯的眼神一跳一跳地顺着哥哥光滑的腿看向隐没在薄被里的部分。“你知道我确实在房间里放满了应急道具对吧？”说着，布鲁斯从枕头下抽出一柄在月光下闪烁寒芒的蝙蝠镖，右手捏住，蓄势待发。

林肯还是那副样子，苍白的恐怖片脸上浮现几分讨好之色。

破空的声音呼啸过耳，蝙蝠镖的尖锐精准地插入锡罐，透明的酒液渗出，滴在地板上。

布鲁斯白眼一翻，“阿福会杀了我的。”

“哦——布鲁斯你人真好。”林肯八爪鱼似的爬上布鲁斯的床，七手八脚地缠抱住自己的哥哥。

顺便一说，林肯对那种罐装酒的怨恨，这一晚之后就再也没回来过。特别是在某个晚上，他用它砸中不知是何居心送布鲁斯回房、完全没看见第三个人存在的某大都会外星人胸口道貌岸然的S之后，林肯把那种酒当成了一个标志。

兄弟之间紧•密•联•系的标志。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个小番外
> 
> 林肯：哥哥我好想你啊QAQQQ
> 
> 布鲁斯：几个菜啊醉成这样


End file.
